I'll Always Keep My Promise
by Determine Artist
Summary: In the past, just before Romano is about to be send away to Spain, he makes a promise to his little brother that he would always keep.


As the chilly rain, roaring wind, and wild lighting move viciously outside of a mansion. Inside was a dark brown hair Italian boy, lie restlessly in his bed. "Stupid storm!" he muttered, underneath the covers. As he started to move, trying to find a more conformable position, the sound of the door behind him opening made him stop.

"Romano?" asked, a soft, skittish, high-pitched voice. "Are you awake?"

"What do you want! stupid little brother?" Romano said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I-I can't get to sleep, can I sleep with you?"

"What If that stupid Austrian comes by? You know, he would put out in that damn dungeon again?"

"Noooo! Mr. Austria can't do that, big brother, I 'am scarred!" cried out, Romano's younger sibling, in a bit louder tone.

Wanting to end it the annoyance, before things get out hand he angrily said "Fine! But don't coming crying to me, when that stupid Austrian finds out you slept in here!"

"Yay!" Cheered the younger Italian.

Romano then heard foots steps, scampering to the other side of the bed, until it ceased, shortly before seeing tiny hands grabbing on to the sheets, followed by the sight of his brother's whole body climbing on top of the bed and covering himself with the other half of the blanket. The younger brother then found a contented spot, right next to brother, and said "Grazie Romano!"

Romano said "Whatever!" before turning face away from his brother.

"Romano?"

"What is it now!"

"Let's eat pasta for lunch tomorrow"

"I can't, remember; that damn Austrian is sending me away to stupid Spain's house!"

Just then, there was the sound of clothing rubbing against one another, before the area gotten real quiet, until the younger Italian spoke up, this time in a more sadden tone. "I don't want you to go away, Romano I don't want to be here alone!"

"It's not like I have a damn choice in the matter!"

"I wish Grandpa Roma would come back, so we can be together forever!"

Romano angrily sat up and said "Veneziano! Grandfather isn't coming ba-!" but stopped, when he noticed his brother sitting, curdled up tightly in a little ball, and slightly trembling. His fiery heart sank and he turn his face away for the second time, as he cursed at himself in his head, trying to think of what to say next. Romano always heated, getting into situation like these. He was never very good with his social skills; his brother was more of a master at that.

He thought for a moment, before saying "Veneziano;" He paused for a moment, not knowing if his brother was listing or not, before continuing "Veneziano, we might end up being separated, but I'll always protect you" he then felt a warm body embracing him in its arm and warm liquid landing on his shoulder.

"Y-y-you promise?" A sobbing voice asked, right next to him.

"Si, stupid little brother!" answered Romano in a confident tone, as he tried the best as he could, to hug brother.

"Grazie!" the younger Italian happily said.

As the night went on, Romano waited, as Veneziano calmed down enough and fall to sleep, before he felt himself drifting off, too. The brothers fell a sleep, laying side by side in a peaceful bliss.

* * *

The next morning, Veneziano woken up to an empty. "WHAT! OH NO ROMANO!" He looked all around the mansion, in a frantic search for his absent sibling, but ended up empty-handed, until spotted a horse and carriage moving away. "ROMANO!" He screamed out as tried to catch up with the vehicle. "ROMANO! ROMANO! DON'T FORGOT YOUR PROMISE!" he shouted, as stopped to catch his breath.

"LIKE, HELL I WILL, STPUPID BROTHER!"

He soon look up to see his older brother's face sticking out one of the windows, smiling in a cocky way back at him.

Veneziano then smiled back with tears in his eyes, bid his brother a farewell, and wished him the best of luck, as the vehicle went out sight.

* * *

Several centuries later.

"Romano, where are you so intent on defeating me?" asked an anger blond hair German.

"Because Potato eater, I made a promise and I' am sure as hell going to keep it!"


End file.
